


random danganronpa oneshots

by cricket1073



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket1073/pseuds/cricket1073
Summary: random “what if” endings for a killing game
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto/Saihara Shuichi, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto/Shuichi Saihara, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so danganronpa has taken over my life  
> -Additional trigger warnings are at the top of each chapter  
> -This book is very gay, if you don’t like it don’t read it  
> -Lots of cursing  
> -Chihiro gender discourse makes me want to sob in despair so please none of that here. I will be using they/them pronouns for Chihiro, if you don’t like it you’re free to leave.
> 
> -All oneshots are set in a nondespair au where THH is 17(and on the bottom floor of the dorms), sdr2 is 16(on the middle floor), and v3 is 15(on the top floor) unless otherwise stated
> 
> -Slow updates, because the author is a piece of shit

this prompt is not original, the idea was taken from sing-singy and lonely-lgbt-writer on tumblr(they also have an ao3, they’re @Lonely_LGBT_Writer please go read their stuff it’s so much better than mine)! i only expanded on it slightly

suicide tw, drugs tw, knives tw, needles tw, death tw, overdose tw, poison tw, killing/murder tw, crazy rage tw

and yes, if you couldn't tell already, this is not in the non-despair au  
(at first this was just prompts but halfway through i started actually properly writing so uh enjoy i guess)

ok back to your scheduled shitshow

main idea:  
makoto kills someone but it's a v3 trial 4 situation and he doesn't remember doing it

scenario one: makoto killed a random person   
teary goodbyes for naehinahara  
as they watch their sunshine go smiling and crying to his death   
"take care of everyone for me, alright?"  
and then they do, they carry his dying wish to the end and end the killing game, and are hailed as heroes, but they always carry that little bit of guilt that no matter what they did, it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough to save their sunshine and that they should have been faster and of course, the usual it should have been me who died.

and there are always nights, bad nights when one of them sees or hears or feels something that reminds him of makoto and one or both of them dissolve into tears, screaming and crying and cursing the heavens for taking their sunshine away

but at least they still have each other in this scenario, they still have a chance and a reason to live for...

scenario two: makoto kills one of his boyfriends and the remaining one survives

the other one having to expose him, and feeling the pain of having to send yet another one of his loves to their death 

and they carry their boyfriends' legacy, they end the killing game, and they're hailed as a hero

and yeah, sometimes it's hard, there are days when all they want to do is cry, and scream and curse the world for taking away their soulmates

but they have their friends' support, and even though they never fully forget the killing games, the wounds begin to heal and scar over

and slowly

they move on

never forgetting their boyfriends, the people who gave them so much joy, but rather, accepting that they're not coming back and moving on in life

living a fulfilling life, so that they can proudly greet their boyfriends at the end.

scenario three: mega angst and everyone dies  
so basically the same as the scenario above except-

they can't move on.

everyday is torture for them, seeing everyone living their own lives, unhindered by the death of what seemed to them to be their entire world

eventually, it all becomes too much; they're expected to "get over it" and everyday they hear things like "why are you still so upset about it? it's been almost a year, get out of your slump!" and "they were just boys! so what?" and even from their closest friends, the people they thought they could trust, "i understand what you're going through and i know they were very important to you but don't you think that you should be over it by now?"

"get over it!"  
get over it  
get over it

and as they walk to the stepladder in the middle of the room, with rope in hand, they whisper,   
"I'm sorry, sunshines...I couldn't grant your last wish. I tried so hard but I just can't, I can't "get over it", I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU GUYS!"  
"...I'm sorry... I hope that we'll be together soon..."

and then all goes silent.

scenario four: rage 

same as above scenario(yes i'm doing a lot of that)  
but instead of dissolving into despair, deciding to leave this world and let everyone else be...

they fight.

they completely lose themselves, smashing and destroying and killing and causing pain because how dare these people live on, how dare they continue living as if nothing happened, how dare they be okay after all this????

after trashing their house, they pick up a knife and a gun and take to the streets, killing innocents and screaming and setting houses on fire just to watch the entire street go up in flames 

and the only thing that stops them, is when one of their friends, lying injured in the ruins of a house, grabs their ankle from their position on the floor, and with their dying breath, says,

"this isn't what they would have wanted"

and suddenly, everything stops.

the boiling, all-consuming rage that engulfed them earlier disappears and they look around and whisper,  
"what have i done?"

they scream, they cry, they shout their apologies and sob, holding the dead body of yet another one of the victims of their weakness...

scenario five(actually not really, just an ending of four): guilt

"how could I have done this...why? why did i do this? WHY?"  
(inner thoughts)  
you let them die  
you're a murderer  
you killed them all  
you monster  
it's all your fault   
it always is  
you should die to spare the world from your existence   
it's the only way to atone for your sins  
do it  
do it  
do it

A single tear ran down their face, as they whispered their last words. "I'm sorry."  
The last thing they saw in their rapidly fading sight line was the concrete pavement at the bottom of the building stained with blood.

scenario six: if you see me go bad again end me

after the...incident, they lock their emotions away  
after all, look what happened the last time i let myself feel  
they become afraid, not of others but of themself  
they have like a million safety nets, including a bracelet that kills them by injecting poison into their veins if they ever attempt to harm anyone ever again

they feel nothing, or at least the emotions never reach their face   
they become apathetic, but somehow also afraid 24/7, because what if my safety nets fail, what if all the effort that i've put into making sure i can't hurt anyone ever again goes to waste, what if...

and somehow, that becomes their new "normal"  
but the weight of keeping themself restrained, of making sure that they have a handle on every part of their body, mind, heart and soul starts to catch up with them  
they start becoming more and more paranoid, locking themself away in their house and not going outside unless absolutely necessary 

and one day, as they finally decide enough is enough, they notice someone getting assaulted on their way to the skyscraper in the middle of the city   
they rush in to help, but the situation turns sour and the assaulter tries beating them up 

remembering safety net no. 23, they smile, and proceed to beat the shit out of the attacker even as they feel the needle sliding in and out of their wrist  
they win the fight, and have just enough time to call the police before feeling the sweet release of death.

ok now someone has pitched the idea of "what if makoto won the trial" so prepare for the longest shit i have ever written

the start for every one of the next scenarios will be "Puhuhu...congratulations Makoto Naegi! You've won the killing games! Now, you're free to go! Have fun wallowing in your newfound despair..."

1\. gets over it

"No...dear god, no."  
After seeing all of his classmates and friends die, Makoto ran towards the charred body under the giant spyglass. "Sweetheart...I'm sorry, I failed you all..." As he cried, Shuichi's hand crumbled in his grasp until he was holding no more than a palm full of ash. He could spend longer mourning for Hajime though, as he had been stabbed and his body was intact. In this manner, Makoto went around the room, saying his last goodbyes, "I'm sorry"'s and anything he wanted to say to his classmates.

As soon as he left the building, the last remnants of humanity ran towards him, strangers hugging him tightly, whispering that it was going to be okay, that they have him now, and the most common: 

"I'm so sorry."

Makoto stays with them for a while, but after finding that no one there has any relations to his friends at all, he retreats back into the building.

After all, they did deserve a proper burial...

He worked for the next week, finding all the other bodies still intact in Junko's morgue; cleaning and burying all of the bodies after saying his last goodbyes. After that job had been tackled, he cleaned up the ruins of Hope's Peak High School, hoping to turn it into something new, something different, something better... for his darlings, for his friends, and maybe as a final "Fuck you." to Junko Enoshima.

He still starts Future Foundation, but he also turned the old ruins of his worst nightmare into an actual school, dedicated to teaching and serving the society.

And finally, when he dies happy in his old age, having cared for so many students and nurtured so many leaders, he tearfully reunites with his boyfriends in the clouds.

2\. suicide after trying to be happy

His boyfriend's last words floated around in his head.   
"it's okay darling...just live, alright? live, and be happy, and move on without us...and make sure that this never happens again, alright?"

Five years later, after being fired from many jobs, causing many disasters while trying to find a hobby, and somehow burning down a museum, Makoto had had enough.   
"I'm sorry, sunshine...I can't do it. I can't let go of you guys, I can't grant your final wish, I can't do anything right, and I can't live without you guys...Please forgive me, don't leave me again..."  
He walked to the big orange tree in the park, and stroked the names carved on it with his finger, already feeling the effects of the poison he drank earlier kicking in.

He was dead before the ambulance arrived, called by a desperate onlooker.

3\. suicide after going berserk   
"No...no, no, no....hOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM LIKE THAT?!"  
Makoto jumped up, grabbing Monokuma and pounding him into the floor with every ounce of strength he had. "I'M GOING TO END YOU!"

"Woah! Violence against the headmaster is strictly-"  
"I DON'T CARE! YOU KILLED THEM, YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" he screamed as hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

After Monokuma was completely destroyed, he got the hammer used by Celeste from the repository and started searching the school in a wild rage, determined to find the person who had caused all the suffering and pain to his boyfriends before their death.

He eventually found Junko, and all the threats and attempts to manipulate him that would have worked on a normal basis, that she knew should have worked, were somehow rendered useless by the sheer, all-consuming rage coursing through Makoto's body. He didn't stop swinging the hammer until Junko's body was a bloody pulp that couldn't even be identified as human, and her office was completely destroyed; he somehow even managed to take a chunk out of the wall in his rage.

As the fire flowing through his veins started to slow and cool, he dropped the hammer and looked at his hands in horror.

"What have I done?... Oh my goodness, she's gone...I killed her...Hahaha....HAHAHAHAHA! I KILLED HER! JUST LIKE I KILLED EVERYONE ELSE! JUST LIKE I KILLED HAJIME! JUST LIKE I KILLED SHUICHI! I KILLED THEM ALL! ITS ALL MY FAULT! ITS ALWAYS MY FAULT! AHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His eyes started to swirl into the grey that (until now) had only been in Junkos eyes...

Skipping to the kitchen, he picked up the knife, and plugged it into his chest over and over, never ceasing to laugh until his final breath left his body.

ok so i've run out of creativity, have this last idea to end this shitty angst chapter  
4\. denial and heavy drug use

"no...nonononono it's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real...."

Over the years, every time Makoto started to remember what happened on that fateful night, he recited what seemed to have become a mantra of his.   
"it's not real it's not real it's not real it's not real..."  
But sometimes, even his mantra wasn't enough to calm him down. 

Sighing heavily, he took out the bag of meth from his drawer.

Pathetic.  
So over-reliant on this drug. You're a pathetic excuse for a human, that's what you are. What happened to trying to quit?

"Shut up." Makoto mumbled, shaking some of the powder into a glass of water and grabbing a syringe.  
"Oh, I'm talking to myself too. Lovely."  
After stirring it for a while, he injected the water into his arm, feeling the drug coursing through his blood.  
'In just a few moments I'll feel the effects and all this will be gone...' Makoto thought. However, this time his escape from reality was not to be.

As the hallucinogen kicked in, Makoto found himself backed up against the wall, an ethereal, ghostly looking figure of Hajime looming over him.  
"Makoto...Makoto...darling...how are you? Hm? Hm? How are you? Are you happy? Are you freaking happy that we're gone now? It was your fault you know...It was your fault... always your fault...you killed us."

The figures of all his former classmates joined Hajime to form a ring, with Shuichi and Hajime in the middle. Floating around Makoto's head, they all spoke in unison:

"Makoto...Makoto...it's all your fault...are you happy? You killed us...you killed us all...are you happy? Hm? Hm? Hm? Are you happy, Makoto? Why aren't you happy? You should be happy! Because, you're the Ultimate Hope, right? Right? Right? Right?"

Their voices got louder and louder until Makoto couldn't take it anymore, injecting more and more meth into his arm, screaming and crying, "Stop, stop, make it stop, stop, PLEASE!"

The figures changed, saying less and just circling faster and faster, laughing maniacally and screeching the occasional "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" until the voices all faded to black.

The last noise he heard was the thump of his body hitting the bathroom floor.


	2. traffic lights—confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> full homo

"Do it! You made me do it!"  
"That's different! You can play it off as a joke! I am a girl who likes girls, we don't tell each other how we feel, we ✨suffer✨"  
"Well you're gonna have to to do it eventually! And it has to be really obvious, or it'll fly right past—we've already established that unless you outright tell them you love them they're gonna think y'all are just friends."  
"But we are just friends! Though I would like it to be more..."  
"So do they, this is the entire reason why I'm making you do this!"  
"But Kokichiiiiiii"  
"Do it, coward."  
"Fine, who first?"  
"Uh, I don't know...Himiko."

As Angie walked over to Himiko, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Okay, you can do this... she told herself. 

"Uh, hi Himiko..."  
"Nyeh...hello, Angie..."  
"Uh-um...Y-you must really be the Super High School Level Mage, because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears..."  
"E-eh?? Um...nyeh...you too?"  
"hAhA, yEaH..." *runs away*

both angie and himiko inner thoughts:  
whattheheckwhatthefuckwasthatdoesshelikemeback???hhhhhhhhhhilovethisgirlsomuch-

"So."  
"gyaaaaaaaaaaa i see how you felt"  
"Don't worry, you did okay, Angie...Now for Tenko!"  
"...you delight in my suffering, don't you? Atua, what have I done to deserve this..."  
"This is payback for making me flirt with Saihara-chan for a week!"  
"...fair."

It wasn't too hard to find Tenko—she was always near Himiko and had definitely witnessed Angie's terrible flirting. She would never admit it, but she was kind of jealous...She wasn't going to let Angie take her Himiko! Because if she did that...then both of the girls she loved would be out of her reach...

Just as Angie walked up to Tenko, Himiko was called away by Gundham, who was asking her about magic.  
This is the perfect time! You can do this, Angie...don't fuck up!

"H-hey Tenko!"  
"...Hi Angie."  
"Uh um ah fuck it, you're amazing and I love you."  
"...I love you too Angie! We're good friends after all!"  
"No, I don't mean it like that! Not in a 'no homo' way!"  
"What? *blushes* Wait, you mean..."  
"F-full homo. All the homo you have."  
"Wait so you-woah woah woah you really—I-"  
"I-I should go...I know you like Himiko..."  
"Wait no! Let me finish! I-I love you too, Angie...But I also love Himiko...so could we talk with her? And figure out this whole thing?"  
"...sure."

Suddenly, Angie heard a squeal from behind her and caught a glimpse of purple hair before Kokichi ducked out of sight again.

"She nearly saw me phew that was close"  
"Well? Are they together yet?"  
"I don't know, I think they're gonna tell Himiko and then finally figure out they all like each other."  
"OMG YES! MY SHIP IS FINALLY SAILING!!"  
"Keep it down, Tsumugi, she might hear you!"  
"Ok but-eeeeeeee finally!!!"  
"Ok mood"

After finding Himiko, they sat down at a little cafe and talked over a cup of coffee, eventually realising that they all liked each other back.

"So..does this mean we're all dating now?"  
"If you would be my girlfriends."  
"Of course!!!"  
"Then...I guess I can do this now."

Himiko then kissed both Tenko and Angie on the cheeks, effectively fucking murdering them and making Tenko drop her cup on the table and spill coffee everywhere.

"hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh gIrL-gAy-hiMiKO-"  
"pft...Tenko.exe and Angie.exe have crashed."  
"FINALLY!"  
"Huh?"

Angie lifted her head off the table, seeing Kokichi and Tsumugi standing around the corner.

"...hi?"  
"kOKICHI OUMA."

She grabbed the spoon which she had been using to stir her coffee and started running towards the purple-haired boy.

"fuck Tsumugi run-"  
"COME BACK HERE YOU PANTA BITCH-HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON US THIS WHOLE TIME???"  
"YOU SHOULD THANK ME, I'M THE REASON YOU HAVE GIRLFRIENDS NOW SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME-"  
Angie stopped running. "Actually, that's true."  
"Phew..."  
"eeEEEEeeeeee the ship has sailed!!!"  
*smirks at Kokichi* "Now it's time for Saiouma."  
"Ohoho you better run, degenerate male—once Tsumugi starts getting her ships together she does not stop."  
"Fuck."


	3. amaguji—dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes i’m well aware that i didn’t actually describe the dress this was written a long time ago  
> apologies

(i personally hc Korekiyo as nonbinary, so they/them pronouns will be used thanks)

"So, Kiyo, are you going to the dance this Friday?"  
"Most likely not."  
"Awww, why?"  
"I am afraid that I never actually learned how to dance."  
"Well, it's not really hard, Kiyo...Here! I'll teach you! Will you go then?"

Parties weren't Korekiyo's thing, if you can get what I mean. They'd prefer doing a quiet, calm seance in a nice, dark room any day, and dances tended to get...loud, and bright, with plenty of screaming and ugly flashing neon lights, especially with their classes all mingling together...But how could they say no to their adorable boyfriend?"

"...Fine."  
"Cool!"

A few hours and many crushed toes later, Korekiyo thought they were finally getting the hang of this whole dancing thing.  
"I think you're finally getting it! Just in time, too, I was running out of toes for you to step on..."  
"You know you could have just given up halfway, right?"  
"But I wanna dance with you on Friday!"  
"/////"

While they were dancing slowly to the music coming from Rantaro's portable speaker, they started making small talk about the dance.

"So, what are you wearing to the dance?"  
"Maybe it'd be better if I just show you, we are in my room anyway. Just give me a minute."

Rantaro sat on his partner's bed as the other changed in the bathroom. He looked at Korekiyo's black candle still burning on their desk and smiled. Of course they would have a black one.

"Ok, I believe I am ready. I didn't have enough time to prepare anything special as I was not intending to go to the dance, but I do hope this is suitable."

Rantaro turned around and gasped when he saw Korekiyo.

"hhhhhhhh holy shit kiyo"  
"I am guessing that you like it."  
"yEp-"  
"Kekeke. How amusing. I shall change back now."  
"uH hUh-"

As soon as Korekiyo went back into the bathroom to change, Rantaro flopped on the bed and muttered, holding his tomato-red face in his hands, "holy shit they're so pretty i love them so much"  
"I heard that."  
"And?"  
"/////"  
"I can tell you're blushing even though I can't see you."  
"N-no I'm not."  
"Oh? What's this? Have I made the ever-so-calm and always composed Korekiyo flustered?"  
"...Shut up, you adorable asshole."

As they danced, Korekiyo found themself gradually enjoying the experience. "Love Like You" from Steven Universe came on without warning, as the playlist was on shuffle.  
"If I could begin to be...Half of what you think of me..."  
Korekiyo closed their eyes for a moment and relaxed in their boyfriend's presence, before singing along in harmony to the song. The contrast between their slightly higher voice and Rantaro's deeper voice was very pleasant to their ears.

"I could even learn how to love...like you...Love like you...love me like you..."

A floor down, our favourite inventor and her girlfriend were standing in the common area drinking coffee.

"I love how they think we can't hear them."  
"Oh hush, let them have their moment."  
"...Would you dance with me like that on Friday too? N-not that I want to dance!"  
"Of course, Miu!"  
"Cool."


	4. naehinahara—confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they are all gay disasters

Makoto sighed. He couldn't believe what he was about to do...Still, there was no backing out now. He could feel Sayaka silently cheering him on from behind...Yes! He could do it! Today was the day! He was finally going to tell Hinata and Shuichi how he felt!

"H-hi Hinata!"

"Hi Naegi, what's up?"

"Uh...nothing much...I want to tell you something. Something important. Can you...meet me under the cherry tree behind the dorms after class ends please?"

"Uh, sure."

After receiving Hinata's consent, he speed walked over back to where Sayaka was standing.

"So, how did it go?"

"hE sAiD yEs oH mY gOoDnEsS iM fReaKiNg oUt wHy dID I LeT yOu TaLk mE inTo tHIs"

"Someone had to do it! Don't worry, Makoto, it's gonna be fine! It's sooooo obvious that he likes you back! So just go for it!"

"Ok, thanks Sayaka."

"Now for Shuichi!"

"Y-yeah!"

"Oh my goodness Naegi wants me to meet him under the cherry tree is he gonna confess when I meet him??? Should I confess when I meet him???Because that's the only reason he would be asking me to meet him _there_ right? Chiaki please help me."

"Well...It would make sense if he did want to confess under the tree...because of the school legend that if you confess under the tree, the person can't say no..."

"But will he?? Or am I just overthinking??"

"Just...go with it I guess? I don't get why you're so freaked out..."

"Imagine if Mikan asked you out."

"...Fair."

While Hajime was freaking out to Chiaki, Makoto walked over to where Shuichi was sitting, talking to Kaede.

"H-hey Shuichi!"

"Hi Naegi, what can I do for you?"

"Uh...Can you meet me under the cherry tree behind the dorms after class ends today? I want to tell you something..."

"Okay, I'll be there."

Makoto walked back over to Sayaka and told her about Shuichi's reaction. She clapped him on the back and congratulated him for finally doing it.

"Now go get them so I can stop hearing you ramble about how hot they are!"

"Oh you're one to talk, miss 'I love the way her hair falls...it looks so fluffy...Her freckles are so pretty I really want to touch them'! You ramble more than I do!"

"T-that's different! I'm a _lesbian_ , it's pretty much in the job description!"

"Pft, ok."

As soon as Makoto was a good distance away, Shuichi whipped around to face Kaede.

"He-he wants to meet me under the cherry tree!?! Is he gonna confess or something?? Or am I reading too much into it??? KaEdE hElP-"

"Woah, calm down, Shuichi! He's probably gonna confess, it's so obvious that he likes you! Why else would he meet you there specifically?"

"aaaaaaaAaaaaa but what if he doesn't???"

"Then you confess! You know the legend, he can't say no!"

"But-"

"Just do it! I believe in you!"

"...Okay, thanks Kaede."

Time seemed to flow as slowly as treacle as Makoto impatiently waited for the end of the day to come. He couldn't pay full attention in any of his classes, too worried about what to say when he poured his heart out to the boys he hoped wouldn't shove his feelings back into his face.

As soon as class ended, he quickly dropped his bag off at the dorms before rushing to the cherry tree, hoping that Hinata and Shuichi had also taken the time to put their bags away. His wish came true—when he got there, the other two hadn't arrived yet, though as he stood by the tree he could see Shuichi and Hinata approaching together from a distance. It seemed like they had run into each other before deciding to walk together...well, at least there wouldn't be any awkward waiting time, since he planned to confess to both of them at once...

Hajime was twiddling his thumbs, a nervous tic of his. He wanted Naegi to confess to him so badly...but if he was going to do that, then why did he invite Shuichi? Could it be? Could Naegi do what Hajime thought he would do?...No, there's no way Naegi could possibly love both of them like he did...

Little did he know that Makoto was going to do exactly what both boys thought he would never happen.

"H-hi, guys!"

"Hey, Naegi. What did you want to talk to me-us? about?"

"Makoto."

"What?"

"Ca-call me Makoto. We're close enough, right?"

"yEaH-"

"Is that all you wanted to tell us, N-Makoto?"

_Makoto_.

The name rolled so naturally off of his tongue...it made both Makoto and Shuichi blush.

"Actually, there is something else I would like to say..."

"We're listening."

"I...I have feelings for both of you."

"...What kind of feelings?"

"Isn't it obvious-you know what, I think it'd be easier if I just...Show you."

"W-what do you mean, show-"

*yank*

"Woah-mmph!"

Makoto pulled Hajime down by his tie and kissed him full on the lips. The kiss only lasted for a second, but for both of them, it felt like an eternity.

"...Is that enough of an explanation for you?"

"I-woah-you really just-"

"...Did you like it?"

"Y-yes. Definitely yes."

"And Shuichi...do you return feelings for both of us?"

"O-of course! And you-you can call me Saihara."

Makoto looked at Hajime, seemingly giving him a cue with his eyes. The two then kissed Shuichi on opposite cheeks at the same time, shocking the other boy and turning him as red as a tomato.

"I-what-aaaaaaaaaaaa"

"...So, are we all dating now?"

"If you guys are okay with it!"

"yEs-hhhhh"

"Are you okay, Saihara? You're really red..."

"iM fiNe-"

He cleared his throat before trying again.

"I'm just...really, really happy...I never expected this to happen."

"Yeah...oh right, you can call me Hajime as well...because we are dating after all."

Makoto flushed red when he heard Hajime say that.

"hhhhhhh"

"You too?"

"Sorry, it's just—Hearing you say it makes it sound _real_."

"N-now we're all being soft, good job Makoto."

"Hehe"


	5. naehinahara—confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boyfriends taking care of each other  
> also shuichi stop working so hard burnout will bite you in the ass later

tw: binder, gender dysphoria

(note: as i myself am not trans, please please please say in the comments if i've written anything that isn't accurate/is offensive to trans people! please educate me if anything here is offensive! thank you)

"Nngh..."

Makoto looked over at his boyfriend, who was rubbing his ribs. "Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"...It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Makoto suddenly realised what Hajime meant.

"Hajime Hinata. Take that binder off right now."

"No. I refuse."

"Hajimeeeeeeeeee please I care about youuuu"

"...still no."

"Fine, you leave me with no choice."

"Wait what are you gonna-"

Makoto tackled his boyfriend onto the bed, making sure not to use too much force, just enough to knock him over. He then wrapped his arms around the other boy gently and clung on like a koala.

"You're in cuddle prison until you take that binder off."

"mAkOtO-"

"Take it off. That's an order."

"i-hHhHH mAkOtO- fine."

"Yes!"

Makoto smiled. He knew that would work, seeing as his boyfriends both get flustered really easily. He slid his arms under Hajime's shirt, gently pulling the binder off and giggling when he heard Hajime's sigh of relief. He then put on his 'stern teaching face' as Sayaka liked to call it.

"Now, how long were you wearing it?"

"...only seven hours...plus four hours...plus another two hours? Heh heh..."

Makoto frowned. "Hajime."

"I'm sorry, Makoto, I'm trying not to but-"

*sighs*

"Dysphoria's a bitch."

"It's okay, Hajime, just...try not to, and remember we're here if you need to talk or anything..."

"Ok, sorry babe..."

"...ok enough sadness, time for cuddles!"

"You know what, I can work with that. Darling, get your ass in here—I know you've been working for at least a day, you need a break."

(from the other room) "Just a second."

Hajime sighed. He knew that Shuichi hadn't slept properly in a week and hadn't slept at all the previous night trying to solve a case...given that it was already about nine in the evening, his boyfriend definitely needed some rest.

"Nope."

"Hajime where-"

Hajime strolled into the other room, quickly checking if his boyfriend was on a Zoom call. Seeing that he wasn't, Hajime scooped him up, ignoring his spluttering, and plopped him down on the bed.

"You look terrible, you need to rest."

"It's an important case-"

"Your health is more important, and you look like you're gonna keel over and collapse any minute. As Makoto says, you're in cuddle jail."

"...fine."

"Have you eaten today, pumpkin?"

"...I've had six cups of coffee?"

"SAIHARA!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm really stressed this week, especially because this case is so important...I kinda just forgot to eat today."

Makoto clicked his tongue in exasperation. "I'm making you food. What do you want? You must be hungry."

"Uh...anything is fine, thanks sunshine..."

As Makoto was in the kitchen preparing food, Hajime forced his other boyfriend to take a shower and wear pyjamas. "You don't get to work any more today, that's an order."

"Mhm..."

Weirdly, Shuichi's compliance made Hajime all the more worried...Though he wasn't complaining because it made it easier to take care of Shuichi, he knew that if Shuichi was in the right state of mind, or even completely conscious, he'd have resisted more before eventually giving in.

Just as Shuichi stepped out of the bathroom, his vision blurred and his knees buckled. He would have hit the floor face-first if Hajime hadn't caught him.

"Woah!"

"Is everything okay?"

"He just passed out from exhaustion, I think you can stop preparing the food."

"Shit, is he okay?"

"I think so, but he definitely needs sleep. Come to bed so we can cuddle?"

"yES CUDDLES!!"

Hajime gently lowered Shuichi onto the bed, careful not to wake him even though he knew that you could drop an elephant on Shuichi while he was sleeping and he wouldn't bat an eyelid.(seriously, this boy can sleep anytime anywhere)

When Makoto arrived, the two of them laid down next to Shuichi, cradling the sleeping boy in their arms.

"Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, babe."


	6. naehinahara—naeggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is all my old work  
> i don’t write anymore  
> but i hope you like all of these

*yawn*

Shuichi sighed and looked up from his case notes. "Sunshine, you don't have to stay up with me, you know...You should get some sleep."

"Nooooo but I wanna stay up with youuuuu"

Makoto gasped. "Oh my Atua."

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"It's—I—I need it."

"Need what?"

"You'll see...hehe"

Shuichi shook his head, amused. He knew that his boyfriend got really child-like when sleepy, and he thought it was one of the cutest things about him. Like his fluffy hair and his adorable smile—Wait, no, he needed to focus on the case notes-

After an hour, Shuichi stood up, yawned and stretched. "Screw it, that's enough for one night-I'm going to bed."

He looked back at Makoto, and realised that his boyfriend had closed his laptop, fallen asleep, and was now leaning on his other boyfriend's chest. They looked so content and comfortable...cute.

He brushed his teeth and cautiously slipped into the bed, careful not to wake the other two.

Three days later, the doorbell rung. Makoto answered the door, grabbing the box and thanking the postman before closing the door and coming back inside. As soon as he read the label on the box, he squealed and ran back to his room.

Hajime looked over at his boyfriend, who was intently staring at a manila folder. "What was that all about?"

"I don't...know."

"Look Hajime! I'm Nae-eggy!"

Hajime turned and looked at Makoto, who had just rushed—bounced? out of the room.

"Is that...an omelette?"

"It's an egg blanket!"

"...When and where did you get it?"

"Online shopping at 2am while Shu was solving a case. Pumpkin, come look!"

"oh...my gods that's... adorable."

"Right???"

Makoto was wrapped in a blanket,which had an omelette design and even a few fluffy "tomatoes" embroidered on it. He giggled, bouncing up and down and nearly falling over, because he somehow managed to tuck his feet into the blanket like a burrito. "I'm glad you two like it! It's really comfy...Pumpkin come cuddle with me, you've been working too hard, you look like you're about to pass out again and your speech has so many pauses that I think your brain has actually started to lag like Nanami's old 3DS."

Shuichi sighed. He really needed to crack this case...but he was fighting to keep his eyes open...and how could he say no to his sunshine?

"...Fine...Hajime get...over here too."

"Oh right, I nearly forgot! I have stuff for you guys as well!"

Makoto handed Shuichi a slim, plain looking black choker.

"Look, it has a little glittery blue coffee cup charm on it! I thought it would go with your emo aesthetic. And for Hajime, I have this!"

He pulled out an orange-shaped pillow.

"As you can tell, this shop specialises in food-shaped novelty stuff."

"Oh my gods I love it thanks Makoto."

"No problem! Now, cuddles please I want to squeeze the stress out of Shu."

"...sounds slightly ominous but y e s"

*thump*

"I guess that's a yes, come on sweetheart."

"...did he pass out again?"

(muffled, because Shuichi's head is buried in the mattress) "Nope...but Iwannasleep-"

"Okay good, you need to sleep more."

"Hajimeeeeeee hurry up."


	7. naehinahara—roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor shuichi

Makoto bounced slightly on his seat, excited. He was going on his first road trip! And who better to bring along than his amazing boyfriends? Hajime's friends Mikan and Nanami tagged along as well, making for double the fun! They weren't going anywhere in particular(aka writer doesn't know where to put them and what country they're even in), just driving around to different sightseeing spots.

Sixteen hours later...(lets pretend they're going somewhere far away idk)

"Shuichi I don't care about your insomnia you've been driving for sixteen hours straight let me drive."

"Why can't I drive?"

"Makoto, remember what happened last time?"

"...Mkay...fine...Hajime can...drive."

"Oop—he's started slurring. Mikan, could you move over just a little bit? When he starts having lots of pauses in his sentences, it means he's going to pass out...I think it's brain lag or something."

"O-of course! Chiaki does that too, it's how I know if she's stayed up all night gaming..."

"I had to grind my Gigalith for a match, I have no regrets none."

*thump*

"...And he's out."

After playing Pokémon Go for a while, Chiaki began to feel sleepy...Her head suddenly flopped onto Mikan's shoulder, scaring the nurse so badly that she dropped her open flask of hot tea. Shuichi, who had passed out earlier, was sprawled across both Makoto and Mikan's laps, and got splashed with an entire flask of hot tea where the sun don't shine. He immediately jolted up with a screech of pain, very disorientated. This screech in turn shocked Hajime, who accidentally turned the steering wheel and sent them careening to one side. Luckily, he managed to regain control over the car as everyone, excluding Chiaki, screamed and begged for their lives.

"wHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ARE YOU GUYS _TRYING_ TO MAKE ME CRASH THE CAR???"

"I think I just lost ten years from my life..."

"DID YOU JUST TRY TO CASTRATE ME WHAT THE F U C K"

"I-I'm sorry!"

*yawn*

"Why is everyone screaming?"

After a while, Chiaki remembered something that Hajime had said earlier which she found strange.

"Hey, Hajime, why don't you guys let Naegi drive? What happened last time?"

"Well, the last time we did, he drove us into a bush, which we then crashed through, landing in a ditch and completely totaling Shu's uncle's car because he didn't want to hit a bunny."

"It was a bunny Hajime I couldn't just kill it."

"Yeah, but you could have swerved to the other side. You know, the one that is actually a road."

"...I panicked."


	8. naehinahara—drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as you can see this is a comfort ship for me

(they're aged up in this one chapter only because uh legal stuff)

tw: drinking, alcohol, slightly dirty comments by a very drunk makoto

"Hey, beautiful~ Your hand looks a little heavy, mind if I hold it for you?"

Shuichi flushed red. "M-makoto-"

"Wahhhhhhhh"

"H-hajime! Are you okay???"

*sobbing on the floor* "DRAGONS CAN'T BLOW OUT BIRTHDAY CANDLESSSSS"

Watching the antics of his boyfriends, who were both drunk out of their minds, Shuichi sighed and went to comfort Hajime.

*sigh* "You literally only had a beer...Shh, it's okay..."

"bUt iTS sO sAd"

"Yeah, but maybe they get unlit ones and light them by blowing instead of blowing them out like us humans do."

"You're a genius."

"Hmm, I'd let you fuck me."

"W-what?!??"

"I said, I'd let you fuck me...Or more like I'd fuck you, since we both know you're a mega bottom~"

"M-makoto-"

Makoto leaned in and cupped Shuichi's face in his hands. He bit his lip, stared straight(ha) into Shuichi's eyes and said, "I want you, pumpkin~"

He smelled like cherries and...vodka?

"I-mAkoTo-hhhhhhhhhhhhh-Wait, who let you have vodka?"

"I want to do things to you~"

"nOT ON MY GOOD CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER, HAJIME LETS GO HOME."

"but i don't wannnnnnnnaaaaaa go homeeeeeee"

*thump*

"Oh come on did you have to pass out now- How on earth am I supposed to pick him up??? Makoto, could you take his legs? Then maybe we can get him to the car together..."

"Hmm...I'd rather take your virginity, Shu~"

"I-nOpE-jUst-just help me get him to the car..."

"Awww, but I wanted to-mmph!"

Shuichi shoved his hand against Makoto's mouth.

"nOPE YOU SHALL STAY PURE, NOW LETS GO HOME...FUCK! DID YOU JUST BITE ME-"

"Kinky."

"nO-"

After a good amount of dragging, flirting, internal screaming, cursing and gay panicking, Shuichi finally managed to get both of his boyfriends home safely. He sighed, then took a shower and went to sleep beside his loves, already mentally preparing himself to deal with the other two's hangovers the next day.

The next day...

Hajime sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Fuck...what happened?"

"I made the grave mistake of taking two lightweights to a bar."

"Ah, so that explains my head feeling like someone's taken a jackhammer to my skull...that shit hurts... Also, why am I covered in dirt?"

"We had to drag you across the parking lot after your tall ass passed out because neither of us could carry you, and when we got home I had to deal with Makoto and—basically I was too exhausted to clean you off, sorry."

"No problem...thanks for helping, Shu."

"Have some water."

"Thanks...How come you never get drunk? You can like, chug straight 白酒 (bai jiu, chinese alcohol, it’s like 65% alcohol you drink it and you start speaking in every language) for hours and be fine."

"It was part of my detective training."

"Hm...Has Makoto woken up yet?"

*blushes* "N-no..."

"Why are you blushing, Shu?"

"Y-you know how Makoto gets when he's drunk..."

"Actually, I don't, because I'm normally passed out or not sober enough to form memories by then."

"He-nevermind."

"He what?"

"He gets super flirty and I just asjsksnwkdosbd"

"Understandable."

Makoto finally woke up, sitting up and squinting his eyes, before just flopping back onto the bed.

"Sunshine, are you awake? Have some water, it'll help."

"What happened everything hurts."

"I took your lightweight asses to a bar which was not my best decision as you can see."

"Yeah...why am I covered in plasters?"

"You walked into a ditch and I had to go home, drop Hajime in bed and then grab a rope and run back to pull you out. Thankfully, you didn't break anything but your elbows and knees got scraped from the fall."

"Ah."

"Never take us to a bar again."

"Noted."


	9. naehinahara—overwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was coming folks

tw: overwork, passing out, hospital, mention of IV tubes sticking out of an arm, makoto drops a cup and it breaks (idk if that's a tw but better to be safe ig)

(note: writer doesn't know how to write waking up from being passed out so this will probably be inaccurate, if you see any mistakes in how this is written please say in the comments and i will edit it immediately! thanks)

Saihara was tired, to say the least. He hadn't slept in a week, had been working almost every waking hour...had he eaten that day? He didn't remember. He remembered...isolating himself from his boyfriends because he didn't want them to worry...

"Heh, it's not like I'm...dying, or anything..."

It's not like he needed to sleep...

(shuichi thoughts start here)

It's not like my body will let me sleep anyway...so why not be productive? Stupid human body, why won't it just let me sleep...I'm so tired...

He so desperately wanted to crack the case, but his brain was starting to feel like it had dissolved, his arms felt like lead and...wait...why was everything...so blurry...

*thump*

"Hey, Shu, just wanted to see if you were ok...if you're busy, I understand but-

Makoto walked into his boyfriend's room, wanting to bring him some tea, but instead, saw Shuichi's unconscious body laying on the floor. He dropped the mug, sending porcelain shards flying, and screamed in terror.

"HAJIME GET IN HERE QUICK!!!"

"OH MY GODS WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM??"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!"

"IS HE BREATHING??!?"

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"Ok, ambulance is coming in five minutes!!! We just have to keep him alive till then..."

"He's so pale...what do you think happened? Is this why he hasn't come out of his room in three days? ...Is it us?"

"I don't know, Makoto, I don't know...Just hold on, baby..."

Hajime's heart was beating crazily, almost as if it was going to beat right out of his chest. Finding one of the loves of your life passed out on the floor of his room will do that to you. The whole, terrifying ambulance ride to the hospital, him and Makoto each held one of Saihara's hands, muttering things like, "Stay strong, pumpkin..." or "He won't die...you won't die, you can't die...come back...please..."

After Saihara had been admitted, Makoto and Hajime waited anxiously in the hospital waiting room for news about their boyfriend's condition. A nurse came out of the ward and told them to go home and come back the next day, as the doctors were still trying to stabilise Saihara.

Many tears were shed that night.

The next day, they were finally allowed to visit Saihara in the ward, even though he hadn't woken up yet.

"Saihara...you promised that you would take care of yourself!"

"..."

Saihara lay in the bed with his eyes closed, unresponsive. He looked so peaceful...but so pale...almost ethereal, ghost-like. Makoto grabbed for Saihara's right hand desperately, before realising that he couldn't touch it without tangling his hands through the IV tubes snaking into his boyfriend's arm. He settled for placing his hand into Saihara's other hand laying limp at his side...feeling that if he let go, Saihara would drift away...

*sobbing*

"...please...please wake up...please...come back to us..."

"Goddamnit! Please, Saihara, come back...I can't lose you too!"

Makoto felt like his heart was breaking into pieces. How could he have let this happen? He should have known...he should have stopped him! All the times Saihara had told him to go ahead, not to worry...He should have worried. He should have forced him to rest...

Hajime sensed that his boyfriend was thinking the exact same thoughts as he was, so he intertwined his hands with Makoto's and whispered, "Hey, it's not your fault, alright? There's no time for thinking of what we should have done, so now let's just focus on helping him get better." He attempted to smile comfortingly at Makoto.

Makoto returned the smile weakly. "I just...I just really want him to come back...I keep feeling like I could have done more to help him..."

"I know, babe, I know."

"...Huh? Where...where am I?"

"Wait what- he's awake! S-should we call the nurses???"

"...What happened? Makoto?...Why are you screaming...?"

"...Yeah, I'm calling the nurses."

After the medical staff performed a few quick checks, they discharged Saihara, saying that as long as he didn't overwork himself for the next week while we was recovering, he would be fine. After making sure Saihara was okay, Makoto started talking to Saihara.

"And now that we know you're fine...I have a bone to pick with you, Shuichi Saihara. You promised to take care of yourself! All those times you told us that you would rest...Were they all lies? Do...do we really mean that little to you? We were so worried..."

"M-makoto I-"

Makoto put a finger up, signalling for Shuichi to let him finish talking.

"Even though this is the most serious incident, this isn't the first time this has happened. We've told you over, and over again that you shouldn't overwork, and we've tried to help you, again and again and again, but you never listened...How can we help you, Shuichi? How can I help you? Relationships are about listening to the others, and talking things through...It's about communication. I—I know that I'm being selfish, but...until you figure out what exactly it is that we mean to you, this is over. We're done."

Makoto turned on his heel and walked in the other direction. Hajime sighed, looked back at Shuichi once, and said three words. Just three words. The three words that broke Shuichi's heart into pieces.

"He's right...Goodbye."

Then Hajime turned, too, and walked behind Makoto as they strode into the distance together.

"No...no, Makoto, Hajime, wait! Please...I'm sorry!"

Makoto ignored the calls from behind, even though every step felt like he was walking on knives...He wanted to turn around, he wanted to run back, and sweep Saihara into his arms, and comfort him...but he steeled his resolve. He knew that this was the only way the other boy would change his ways. So he ignored the cries of anguish, he ignored the stabbing in his heart, he ignored Sai-Shuichi, all the way till they got home...

Then he collapsed into Hajime's arms and cried.

"Shh, it's okay..."

"I-I didn't want to do that...but I had to, it's the only way...Until it can be healthy again, that relationship is over."

"Shh, I know, I know..."

The two boys cried in silence for a while.

"...Do you think I did the right thing? Breaking it off?"

"Yeah. Something had to give eventually...it's for the better."

"But we still have each other, right?"

"Of course."

"...I just realised—he still lives at the dorms, he still goes to the same school—fuck."

"...We're gonna see him on Monday, aren't we?"

"We'll just...ignore him, I guess? We should tell our friends what happened so they don't get the wrong idea..."

"Yeah. You tell Nanami, I'll tell Sayaka...Should we tell Akamatsu?"

"Better she hears it from us than him..."

(if i don't lose motivation, there will be two more parts to this—a good ending, and a bad ending)


	10. naehinahara—overwork (bad end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who lost motivation after this and didn’t fuckin write the good end

(so this was rushed as hell and i have no idea what it even is i'm so sorry)

tw: su*c*de, dying message, hanging

**emodetective** : Hey, Naegi...

**emodetective has sent one attachment**

**emodetective** : I'm sorry...Take care, okay?

 **emodetective** : Oh, and watch the video with Hinata, please. I would like you both to see it together.

Shuichi's message puzzled Makoto. 'Take care'? What was that supposed to mean? Feeling uneasy, he called Hajime over to his side. "Shuichi sent me a video, he says to watch it with you." Hajime sat down beside Makoto on the bed. "I have a bad feeling about this...but play it, maybe it's important."

"Hey...if you're listening to this, then I'm probably dead."

Makoto gasped. Was this...what he thought it was? He nearly shut off the video, before deciding to keep watching.

"Before I die, I want to say a few things...First of all, none of this is your fault, ok? You two are not the ones who sparked this...I was suicidal even before...that. The reason I threw myself into my work...well, have you ever heard of drowning your sorrows? Secondly, I'm sorry...I couldn't do it. I couldn't fix myself, I couldn't fix my mind, I couldn't do aNYTHING—Anyway, uh...where was I going with this...ah, yes. I'm sorry for what I put you both through these past few months. You both deserve better, so just...move on, okay? Be happy together. I just—I can't live like this anymore. I hope you understand."

Hajime started sobbing. He glanced at Makoto, who had also begun crying, and pulled him closer to his chest. Hearing the pain in Shuichi's voice broke their hearts.

"Lastly, please help me distribute the letters in my desk's drawer...I've already labeled them with names. T-take care, okay? I'll be watching over you all..."

In the video, Shuichi's eyes shone with tears as he smiled one last time. It was a sad smile, full of emotion and with eyes struggling desperately to convey a thousand unsaid messages...Dull, tired eyes, eyes that should belong to someone so very old, someone who's seen all of the monstrosities of this world...Eyes that meant he'd given up, stopped resisting the pull and allowed the void to take him as one of its own.

Then he pressed the camera's power button, and everything went black.

After sitting still in shock for a while, Makoto reached out with a trembling hand and played the video again. Hajime stared at his boyfriend.

"W-why would you want to watch that again?!??" Makoto replied, "I don't, but pay attention to the background, I wanna try and save him before—beFORE-" He dissolved into tears once again.

This time, both boys paid extra attention to the background of the video, before realising that it had been shot in Shuichi's room. They leapt up and rushed over, banging on the door once they arrived.

"Shuichi? SHUICHI! SAIHARA! ANSWER US! PLEASE, LET US IN!"

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR SO HELP ME SHUICHI I WILL BREAK IT DOWN."

Silence was their only answer.

Desperate, Hajime grabbed a crowbar from Miu's room next door and smashed the door in. His eyes spun around the room before resting on...

"Oh dear gods, no."

Makoto walked through the doorway and clapped his hand over his mouth as soon as he saw what had caused Hajime to stop _dead_ in his tracks.

Because right in the middle of the room was Shuichi Saihara, hanging limply from a noose attached to the ceiling.

The two boys stood in silence for a while, unable to process the fact that he was really gone before Hajime tethered himself back to reality.

"chECK FOR A PULSE!!!"

"IM GOING TO GET MIKAN AND YUKIZOME-SENSEI!"

"No pulse...shit. GO GO GO, I'LL STAY HERE AND WATCH THE BODY!"

He contemplated taking Shuichi down from the rope before deciding against it, in case the police found his DNA at the crime scene and tried to pin it on him or something...

Out of breath, Makoto stumbled into the room, following by Mikan and Yukizome. As soon as they saw Shuichi's body, Yukizome called the police and ambulance as Mikan immediately checked his pulse before tearfully pronouncing him dead.

The next hour passed by in a blur as Makoto tried to make sense of what was going on. He remembered...sirens? Lights...police asking him what happened...showing them the video...Wait. The video...the letters! He pulled Hajime out of the room, as their classmates had flooded in to see what the commotion was about.

"R-remember his final wish?"

"...The letters? Should we-?"

"It's what he wanted..."

"Okay...Why did he-"

"D-don't cry! Because...if you cry, then I'll cry...E-enough crying for now, we can cry later...but now we need to get the letters before someone takes them or something."

"Right..."

"Hey...Akamatsu. This is from Shuichi...he wanted you to have this. I'm so sorry."

Kaede looked down at the letter in her hands. He was really gone...Trying to stop herself from crying, she opened the note, immediately recognising Shuichi's handwriting.

Dear Kaede,

I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you lately. I...wasn't in the best place, mentally. But if you're reading this...I'm probably...free, now. I know that you're immediately gonna blame yourself, and I want you to know that none of this is your fault...I'm sorry for not telling you anything, I'm sorry for leaving so soon, it's just—I can't live like this anymore. I hope you understand...thank you so much. Thank you for being my best friend, for helping me out so many times, for being chaotic with me, and for being one of the lights in my life...Thank you for the memories. I'll never forget the time I've spent with you. Move on, okay? Be happy. Live your life...I'll be watching over you from above.

Love,

Shuichi

Teardrops fell onto the paper, slowly at first, then faster and faster as if a dam had just been broken.

"Shuichi...why couldn't you have just told me? I would have tried to help you...I wish I could have helped you. You-you wanted me to know that it wasn't my fault...but I can't help feeling like it is! I should have watched out for you, I should have known, I-mmph!"

Kaede's rambling was interrupted by her girlfriend hugging her, squishing her face into her shoulder.

"Shh...I'm sorry, Ba-Kaede. I know he was your best friend...it's okay to be sad. But...just know this...it really wasn't your fault. You couldn't possibly have known."

"M-miu?"

"Shh, it's alright...I'm here. Now, just stay right here, okay? I'm gonna make some tea, and then we can...watch movies to take your mind off of it?"

"C-can I come with you please? I really don't wanna be alone right now...Thanks, Miu."

"Anything for my piano baka."

(yes i know miu seems a bit ooc but maybe she just realises kaede is in actual pain right now idk just let them be happy and let miu be comforting just this once pls thanks)

Dear Kaito,

I'm sorry for skipping training so many times...as you can probably tell, I wasn't really in the best place. Thank you, for being such a great friend, for helping me out of my shell, and for taking me under your wing as your 'sidekick'. Most importantly, thank you for the memories. You've brought so much happiness into my life...I'll forever cherish the time I've spent with you. None of this is your fault, so just...move on, okay? Be happy with Harukawa. Live your life to the fullest. I'll be watching you from the stars...blow us all away, Kaito. I believe in you.

Your sidekick,

Shuichi

"Maki..." the ultimate astronaut cried, as he sobbed into his girlfriend's shoulder. "I should have looked out for him..."

"Hey, it's okay, Kaito...You did all you could. You made him so happy while he was alive...That's gotta count for something, right?"

"Y-yeah...Yeah, you're right...I hope he's happy now."

"I can't say for sure, but I think he's at least happier than when he was writing this letter."

"Mhm...don't ever leave me like this, Maki...Please."

"Don't worry...I-I wanna stay with you forever, so—D-don't look at me like that!"

"Pft—What's this? Is the ever-so-stoic Maki Roll flustered?"

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood a bit! D-do you want to die?"

"Not particularly."

Likewise, all of Shuichi's friends read their letters. Some prayed for him to have a safe journey to the afterlife, some mentally said their goodbyes, and most cried. At the end of the day, after Shuichi's body had been taken away and the police had done their investigations, Hajime lay on the bed, emotionally and physically exhausted.

"He's really gone..."

Makoto started crying again, and had to wait for a little while before he could speak.

"I-I hope he's happy now, at least..."

"Yeah...it was our fault, wasn't it? I know he told us that it wasn't, and not to worry, but...I can't stop thinking that we could have prevented this somehow..."

"Let's just...trust him, okay? If it really was our fault, he would have told us...right? I mean, there's no way we'll know now...but I believe him. I want to believe him."

"...I trust you, Makoto."


	11. naehinahara feat. mionanamiki—cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have some fluff to make up for the pain of the last chapter

tw: screaming, fire

Makoto hummed as he walked down the hallway. He felt like doing something nice for his boyfriends that day, so he decided to make cookies. Sure, he'd never baked before, but cookies seemed easy and simple to make, so he figured he'd give it a go and surprise his boyfriends, who were both busy working in their dorm rooms. Just before he reached the kitchen, he ran into Chiaki, who was intently staring at something on her phone.

"Sorry, Nanami!"

"Oh...sorry, I didn't see you..."

"It's okay! Where are you going?"

"I wanted to make some cookies or something for Tsumiki and Ibuki...they're both studying upstairs now. Well, actually...it's more like Tsumiki helping Ibuki study, since Ibuki's failing all her classes..."

"Oh, so did I! Wanna make cookies together?"

"Sure, why not..."

"Um...fair warning, I've never baked cookies before in my life."

"Neither have I, but I have a high score in CookingMama so...how hard can it be?"

Very hard, apparently.

"...How do I beat an egg?"

"Uh...hit it with the whisk?"

*crack*

"...Maybe put the egg in the bowl before hitting it?"

"But then all the shell bits will be in it too!"

"It's okay...that's how you make the cookies crunchy, right?"

"Are eggshells even edible???"

"..."

*googles if eggshells are edible*

"I think so?"

While Chiaki and Makoto were attempting to bake, Mukuro walked in, wanting to get some water. After surveying the chaos, she just blinked once, snapped finger guns and left.

Half an hour later, Hajime felt thirsty. He stood up from his desk, stretched, and said, "Okay, I need a break. I'm going to the kitchen to get some orange juice, do you want anything, Shu?"

"No...where's Makoto? Have you seen him?"

Hajime just shrugged before walking off to the kitchen. As he drew closer, he started hearing screams...wait, what?

He burst into the kitchen, only to find his boyfriend screaming and waving a baking tray in the air while Chiaki stood on the counter scraping something off the ceiling with a spatula. When they saw Hajime, they froze, before all hell broke loose again as Chiaki slipped on a patch of raw egg and fell from the table. She knocked the light off with her hand as she fell, plunging the room into darkness...except for the fact that the oven was still on fire.

"wHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE—IS THE OVEN ON FIRE???"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK, NOW HOW DO I PUT OUT AN OVEN??"

"GET A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!!THERES ONE OUTSIDE."

As Makoto raced off to find the fire extinguisher, Hajime bent down and helped Chiaki off the floor.

"Chiaki, are you ok???"

"Yeah...that hurt though..."

Before she could say anything else, Makoto ran in with the fire extinguisher.

"INCOMING!"

"WAIT YOU HAVE TO AIM IT-"

*phwoosh*

The whole room was covered in white foam, including Hajime, Chiaki and Makoto. Spitting out foamy bubbles from his mouth, Hajime finished his sentence.

"-at the fire."

"...Oops?"

"Now, pray tell, what is going on???"

"Nanami and I tried to make cookies for you, Shu, Mikan and Mioda."

"What—While I'm flattered, Makoto, how in the holy mother of heck did making cookies turn into this?"

"Neither of us have ever made them before..."

"Yeah but-there's a recipe-nevermind. Are you guys hurt?"

They shook their heads.

"Good, now let's clean this up...Why were you even standing on the counter in the first place, Chiaki?"

"I got batter on the ceiling."

"you w h a t."

"How was I supposed to know that you have to hold the bowl when you turn on an electric mixer?"

"Oh my gods..."

"Hey Hajime, you were gone for a while, are you—what happened here?"

"Makoto tried to make cookies with Chiaki...While it was very sweet, we should never let them into or near the kitchen ever again."

"...I don't even want to know, do I?"


	12. i don’t know what this is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what happens when you put gifted kids together feat. naehinahara, celesgiri, chishimondo

tw: fire mention, demon mention, mention of a homophobic grandmother once, d*n*ld tr*mp mention, m*ke p*nce mention, hacking mention, knife mention, knife throwing, concussion mention

"Ouch!"

"Shu, did you tangle your hair again?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah...Wait, Makoto, you don't have to-"

"Too late, I'm gonna brush the knots out."

"...Fine, but I'm working on a serious murder case so please don't pull too hard..."

"Okie-dokie!"

After struggling with Saihara's hair for five minutes, Makoto gave up and called his other boyfriend over to help. Two heads are better than one, right?

"Why the fuck is your hair so fucking hard to untangle???"

"Ugh why isn't there an ultimate hairdresser here"

"I'm starting to think you do this on purpose, there's no way it could get that tangled on its own—who are you, Rapunzel?"

"Why would I do this to myself it hurts like hell-ow."

"Oh fuck me in the ass, I'm getting Celeste."

She makes her hair into those giant bouncy swirl thingies, so she should know how to untangle hair right?? Hajime thought as he walked down the hallway, stopping when he reached Celeste's lab. Mysterious noises were emanating from her room...He hesitated, trying to figure out what the sounds were, before finally knocking.

"Hey, Celeste? It's Hinata, can I ask you something? How do you untangle knotted hair?"

Celeste poked her head out from the door. Was that...fire?

"I'm busy right now, ask Kyoko. She should know how to untangle hair, seeing as hers is long as hell...andsoprettyijustwanttotouchit—You heard nothing."

"Uh, okay, thanks—Is that...what is that? A monster of some sort?"

She sighed, patting out a small flame on her dress before yelling and turning around. A slap was heard, followed by a small groan.

"The fucker bit me! Stupid little..."

She sighed once more, rubbing her temples.

"It's apparently a demon."

"...Explain?"

"Korekiyo and Yonaga used my lab as a dumping ground for their demon while they figure out how to send it back because my lab has, and I quote, 'goth energy'. To put it nicely, I have been recruited as a demon babysitter. And before you ask why I didn't just throw this abomination back in their faces, I thought this would be a good excuse for when I didn't show up for my homophobic grandmother's birthday party. A lapse in my judgement."

Hajime awkwardly snapped finger guns before speed walking away towards Kyoko's room. He knocked on the Ultimate Detective's door.

"What is it?"

"Hi, it's Hinata. Do you know how to untangle hair? Saihara's is super knotted and I'm trying to help him."

"Use conditioner or something, I could honestly care less. I'm busy too, you know...they've got both the SHSL detectives working on the same case and it hasn't been solved yet, it's that mysterious. I wonder what Celeste is doing... "

"Ah, I see...Good luck. Also, she's taming a demon. Don't ask."

"Thanks...and I won't."

Hajime sighed as he walked back to the room. I hope Makoto has had more luck than I have...

On his way there, he had to cross class 1's common area. Before, it had been relatively quiet...But now...

"Please refrain from running in the halls! Kuwata, put that down!!!"

"Oh, piss off."

"Huh? What did you say to him? I'll rip your spine out of your throat!"

"Bring it, fucker!"

"Sayaka give me back my donut!"

"Nooo, I want it."

"P-please don't fight him here, Mondo..."

"Tch, fine."

"I-if you have to, do it outside...I'm trying to do something."

Mondo's face lit up. "Thanks, babe! Love ya! Now, where were we, Kuwata?"

"Ohoho, it's on."

"Hmph! You owe me a donut, Sayaka!"

(muffled) "What, I was hungry."

Shuffling through the chaos, Hajime stopped for a moment to look over at Chihiro's screen.

"Are you...hacking into a bank???"

"I'm only taking from Donald Trump and Mike Pence...d-douchebags like that who hurt people for things they can't control like race or where they're born make me a-angry...Plus, it's all going to charity and schools by anonymous donation, so..."

"Fujisaki you are my new hero."

"E-eh?! Thank you?"

Hajime heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

"mUKURO PUT THE KNIFE DOWN."

"If you touch me again, this is going to stop being called 'the kitchen' and start being called 'the place they found Hifumi's body that one time'. Back off."

Chihiro sighed.

"I really need to stop hacking in the common room, but I wanted to get some fresh air..."

They cracked their knuckles.

"Okay, nearly there...Now for the firewall."

"Cool, Imma go now."

"Bye..."

Hajime walked through his class' common room unfazed. Just a normal day in Hope's Peak... Mikan was tangled up in electrical wires on the floor as Mahiru helped her and Hiyoko laughed. Akane, Sonia, Gundham and Nekomaru were chasing a dog of some sort through the common area, wreaking havoc as they went. Hajime sighed, and tried to get through the mess without getting a concussion.

Luckily, Shuichi's room was before class 3's common area...he could hear shrieks coming from there and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was going on. However, Hajime couldn't have predicted that at that moment, Kokichi would come flying out of the common area, vaulting over the couch and running towards him as Maki, eyes blazing with rage, pursued him with her throwing knives in hand. Hajime had just enough time to gasp before the first knife came flying towards him as Kokichi narrowly dodged, pulling a face before running again.

Hajime took off running, trying to stay out of the line of fire—but Kokichi's room was just beside his boyfriend's. Just his luck.

Somehow, he managed to make it back in one piece.

When Hajime stumbled back into Shuichi's room, slamming the door just as an errant knife pierced into it, he found Makoto smiling, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet with the brush in his hand. He was very proud of his accomplishment—he even tied his boyfriend's hair up into a little ponytail on the top of his head!

"I figured it out!"

"Oh thank gods...Don't go out there if you want your head to stay attached to your shoulders. Oowada and Kuwata are fighting on the first level, Nevermind, Tanaka, Owari and Nidai are wrecking my class' common room, and Harukawa is chasing Ouma with knives, spearing anyone in her way."

"Oh...at least she used her throwing knives instead of her AK-47 this time..."

 _"AK-47_ -...Next time, you do your case in my room so we don't have risk our lives just to get to you."

"Sure."


	13. naekamuhara—jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can’t believe i ended a oneshot about murder with the word “lmao”

tw: molotov cocktail, fire mention, police, jail, driving, car chase, implied neglect, self deprecation, people die, knife, description of a broken rib cage, repeated stabbing, blood so much blood

(this isn't the canon universe, nor is it a non-despair au...basically, everything as usual, except when junko dies, naegi goes over to despair. he gets a high when he feels despair, but he won't hurt the people he loves to get that despair. he has no qualms about hurting innocents, civilians, and his former friends though...he switches sides because watching his friends die broke him, and he wanted to watch the rest of the world suffer. since the survivors of dr1 won't help him do that, he cut them out of his life. komaru and his parents are dead. shuichi is a detective working for the police but he's still like 16, the people in dr1 are around 18, and sdr2 people like izuru are around 17)

tl;dr: i screwed around with the timeline

Cold sweat dripped down his face as Shuichi drove his uncle's old, beat up Honda down the driveway of the state prison.

"I'm underage, I shouldn't be doing this, oh gods what have I done..."

"Relax, Shu, it's not like that's the worst thing that's gonna happen if we get caught."

"I cannot believe you would be so stupid as to come break us out of jail."

"I...I hate to say this, but...I couldn't just leave you."

"...Sigh. I see."

Makoto giggled. "Thanks!"

As childish as he sounded, the way Makoto giggled sounded...insane. Dangerous. It seemed to convey a certain bloodlust, a cold-hearted killer trapped inside of a sweet 18-year-old's body...Shuichi shivered, trying to stay focused on the road.

As they cruised out of the prison's main gates, Makoto heard sirens behind them. He turned his head and cursed under his breath when he saw the police car approaching.

"Is it just me, or is that car following us?"

"No, I noticed it too..."

"Plan B?"

"Plan B."

Shuichi rummaged around in the glove compartment, pulling out a pre-prepared bottle and a lighter. He handed both the items to Makoto before turning his head back towards the front.

"Ooh, you brought my favourite!"

Makoto opened the backseat window, lit the paper sticking out of the bottle's neck, and threw it towards their pursuer. The bottle smashed through the windscreen, landing in the lap of a very disgruntled police officer before sending them and their car up in flames.

"There goes our chance of a discreet getaway..."

Seeing the smoke, more cars arrived on the scene, squeezing past the burning wreckage and following the Honda out into the city. Shuichi struggled to manoeuvre around the buildings and through crowded city streets.

Makoto leaned over.

"Yay, it's finally gotten interesting! Izzy, you're up! Use that Ultimate Race Car Driver talent or whatever!"

"Sigh. Fine."

"What are you going to-"

Izuru leaned over from his position in the front seat, grabbing the wheel.

"Step on it."

As Shuichi pushed the accelerator like his life depended on it, Izuru steered them away from the police officers and into a dark alley. Using their precious few minutes, he yanked Shuichi out of the driver's seat, shoved him into the backseat with Makoto, took his place as the driver and careered out of the alley. As Izuru tried to shake the police officers on their tail, Shuichi panicked.

"Oh god why am I doing this if we're caught I'll lose my job."

"But we won't get caught."

"Why do I love you both...How did I, _a detective working for the police_ , fall in love with two dangerous criminals?"

"Well...you don't have to work for the police..."

"But-"

"But what? You love us, don't you? Don't you want to be with us forever? Besides, they don't treat you well there...None of them even address you directly."

"W-well, yeah...But that's just because I'm useless and stupid-"

Makoto slammed his hand onto the back of the seat in front of him.

"You are not. I won't let them make you think that...Why don't you join us?"

Shuichi gaped. Makoto said it like it was so simple, letting go of all his responsibilities and joining the other side. Did he understand what that entailed? It meant losing his job, his uncle, everything-

"Despair would be so much better for you...I won't force you to join us, but just know that if you join the forces of despair, you'll be surrounded by our love and affection, whereas with them...Good luck getting Kirigiri to even look you in the eye. And even if she does eventually get 'close' to you...she'll stab you in the back. I should know, she was supposed to be my best friend and she nearly got me killed."

"..."

"And if you're worried about leaving your uncle...From what you told me, he never treated you right either. He always prioritised everything over you...tossed you aside like a piece of trash. He's even gotten inside your head...You are not trash. You are not useless. You deserve better than that old bastard. Trust me, once you embrace despair, you'll feel better than you ever have."

"I-"

"Also...you've technically already joined us."

"W-what? I never agreed to join you!"

"You broke us out of jail, didn't you? If Kirigiri ever finds out about this, you're toast. She'll like, tie you to a desk and throw you down a trash chute or something. You've already risked it all for us...why don't you just stay?"

_Because it's wrong_ , Shuichi wanted to say. But...what constituted as 'wrong'? What was 'right'? Deserting the police for his boyfriends was supposed to be wrong, but...the entire police department ignoring him seemed wrong too. Before, he'd just bite his lip and deal with it, but now...He was being offered a way out. A way to make them all suffer...and by the side of his soulmates! What better could he ask for?

Makoto took Shuichi's long silence as him debating the offer. He smiled, and patted Shuichi's head gently.

"Think about it. Oh, by the way, this is your stop...thanks for the car ;)"

"Wait wha-"

Shuichi was shoved out of the car onto the sidewalk in front of his apartment. He looked up, only to see the car speeding into the distance. Makoto stuck his head out of the window and yelled.

"You're never getting this back! Sorry, not sorry!"

He felt obliged to chase after them, to demand the car back, but...his uncle didn't seem to acknowledge his existence, only deeming him as having worth after he'd become a valuable asset in solving mysteries...

It'd be okay to lose his car just this once, right? Let him scrounge up enough money to buy a new one himself.

He shook his head as though trying to swat away his thoughts. What was wrong with him? Why was he being so...evil?

A small part of him wanted to run to his uncle, to confess what he'd done and beg for forgiveness. But he let that part of him crumble away, replacing it with anger at how his uncle had ignored him for so many years. For the first time, he allowed himself the knowledge that it hadn't been his fault...because it really wasn't. It wasn't his fault that he'd been born. It wasn't his fault that his uncle saw him as less than dirt to walk on. Watching Izuru drive his uncle's car away...it felt _good_.

And although he didn't know for sure, he had a feeling that joining forces with his boyfriends would feel just as amazing as that sick twist in his stomach when he thought of his uncle's car disappearing into the distance.

Shuichi called Makoto the next day after he got home from work. _One last time_ , he had thought. _I've got to see if they really do the things that Makoto says they do..._

Makoto had been right. How could he have not noticed that no one even looked at him? He solved another case in record time, but no one seemed to care. Maybe they're just busy...? No. I'm done making excuses for them.

He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Is...is your offer still up?"

"You mean the one from yesterday?"

"Y-yes. I've thought about it. I want to join you. I'm done being treated like crap."

He could almost feel Makoto's smile brightening his face.

"Of course the offer's still up! Izzy's coming to fetch you. I can't wait to help you feel despair...We're going to have so much fun!"

"Okay...should I pack a bag?"

"Do you intend to live with us?"

"...Sure. I don't want to be around here anymore. Is that okay?"

"Okie-dokie! Izzy will arrive in 10."

Just as Shuichi finished packing his bags, Izuru swung by in a different car. He rolled down the window, sighed, and said, "Get in."

"Thanks, Izuru..."

"Whatever."

"...Is this car stolen too?"

"Duh."

"Where are we going?"

"Makoto and I share an apartment, where we plan and stuff. You probably thought you were joining a huge, yakuza-level organisation...you're partially right. _We_ don't have that big of an organisation...but Makoto has some friends who are just as... _interested_ in despair as he is. So, I'm sorry to inform you that we do not, in fact, have a 'headquarters'. We just kill random people to cause their families, and ourselves, despair."

"Oh...I nearly forgot that you guys actually kill people...I don't think I could do that."

Izuru replied grimly. "When you have to, you will. The police, tipped off by those insolent survivors, have been mounting attacks to try and destroy every last trace of despair. Because of that, our living spaces have been invaded many times, usually by people in blue uniforms armed with guns."

A rare, thin smile graced his lips. "However...we don't just kill in defense. As I said earlier, murder is a voluntary action. Right now, the thought of killing someone probably sounds horrible and impossible, but trust me...after your first kill...you'll change your mind. It is...enjoyable, even for a purposeless existence such as myself...it's quite refreshing."

Shuichi swallowed hard. "That...that sounds really, really messed up."

"But aren't we all? Isn't that an innate human desire? Don't play dumb. Haven't you ever wondered how it would feel to slash someone's throat?"

"...Hey, Izuru...Who was your first kill?"

The question made something change in Izuru's usual vacant expression. His eyes hardened in a way that suggested Shuichi had asked some sort of forbidden question. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Izuru finally spoke up. In a voice filled with anger, one that seemed to possess the fire of a thousand burning suns, he spat,

"Chiaki Nanami."

He repeated himself, in a softer, gentler voice. "Chiaki Nanami. My best friend...The only light I had in my life before I met Makoto."

"If...if she was so important to you...why did you kill her?"

Shuichi received only a glare as his answer.

_He...he doesn't know? He doesn't know why he killed her...maybe it was an accident. I wonder what happened to him to make him become...like that. His rage from earlier...that wasn't directed at Nanami...it was directed at himself. For what? Not being able to save her from something? From someone?_

His train of thought was cut short when they arrived at an old apartment. Izuru pulled a slim key from his pocket and unlocked the door. It seemed ancient...Shuichi expected the door to creak, but it opened smoothly and silently. Sensing his surprise, Izuru mumbled, "We grease the hinges. It would be a shame if a perfect getaway was ruined by a squeaky door."

Makoto greeted them with a wide smile, pulling Izuru by his tie and kissing him on the cheek.

"You're back! I'm so glad you've decided to join us! I've prepared a little surprise for you...Are you ready to feel despair? What do you think, Izzy? Is he ready?"

Izuru gave no response, merely locking the door and going to the kitchen.

Shuichi took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. "Makoto....I-i'm ready for whatever you want me to do. I want to feel the despair that you speak so highly of...Maybe then I'll finally understand you..."

"Awww, that's so sweet! Just so you understand, though, once you do this, there's no turning back. Well? Are you sure?"

"...Yes."

"I was hoping you'd say that! Follow me, I've prepared a special treat for you!"

Makoto snatched a knife from the kitchen, pocketing it in a quick, fluid motion as he led Shuichi outside. As Makoto skipped along, Shuichi speed walked to catch up. Feeling curious, he asked a question.

"Where are we going?"

"There's an incinerator for residents to throw trash into. I figured it'd be easier if you killed him there so you could dispose of the body."

Shuichi's footsteps screeched to a halt. "Wait, you're making me kill someone?!?"

Makoto stared him in the eyes, suddenly serious. "Not just anyone...puhuhu. You said you wanted to feel despair...are you committed to this? If not, I won't blame you if you just leave. I'll be very upset though...I might just kill him myself. After all, I did bring him all this way..."

"..."

"...I'll do it. I want to join you...no matter what the price is."

"You sound so serious! Lighten up a bit! I promise, it'll feel amazing."

They walked into the room with the incinerator in it as Makoto handed Shuichi the knife. Surrounded by soot-stained concrete walls and with a steel gate as the only entrance, it seemed like the ideal place to kill someone with no witnesses. There was no roof, but the angle of the apartment was such that it would be impossible for a civilian looking out of their window to witness the crime occurring below them.

There, in the middle of the space, was Shuichi's uncle, bound and gagged. His eyes widened in shock when he saw his nephew walk over, knife in hand. He shook his head fervently, squirming and straining against the ropes that bound his limbs together. Makoto kicked their prisoner.

"Well, hello, Mr Shuichi! Not you, the one that's trussed up like a turkey on the floor. Do you like my knot work, pumpkin? Anyway, enough talk...he's all yours."

_Should I really do this? I mean, he still raised me, even if he did a terrible job at it...Oh...That sick twisting feeling in my stomach...it's back. I guess I have no choice now anyway...Okay, here goes._

Shuichi knelt down on the ground, straddling his uncle's torso so as to keep him still. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and plunged the knife into his uncle's chest. It went in with a surprisingly satisfying crack, signifying that he'd broken his uncle's rib cage...He pulled, and the knife came out with a squelch.

He was suddenly overcome with a feeling that he couldn't decipher, similar to the high one gets off of plummeting down a roller coaster. He opened his eyes, and held the knife tightly in both hands, stabbing it into his uncle's chest again and again, until his victim's torso resembled a bowl of tomato soup more than it did a rib cage.

Warm blood flowed out of the gaping wounds all over his uncle's corpse. He was breathing hard, relishing the feeling of the thick liquid splashing over his body. His stomach felt like it was falling down and down...like he'd never see the light of day again...it was amazing. He felt...free.

So this is what despair feels like.

He stood up shakily and grabbed onto Makoto's hand, looking into the other boy's eyes with a crazed expression.

"That was amazing."

"I knew you'd love it! Now, let's get this cleaned up."

Makoto hoisted the bloody corpse onto his shoulder, tossing it nonchalantly into the incinerator as Shuichi changed his clothes in the corner, wiping the congealed blood off with a pack of wet wipes that Makoto had provided. Then, he dropped the knife and his bloody clothes into the incinerator before activating it. While the evidence was burning away, they cleaned up the blood-splattered floor with bleach.

"Next time, maybe don't make such a mess."

"It felt good though."

"Yeah, but evidence."

"Fine..."

Makoto's phone buzzed in his pocket. After poking the ashes with a stick one last time just to make sure all the evidence had been destroyed, Makoto unlocked the phone and read the message.

"Hey, Izzy made lunch! Let's head back."

"Oh nice, I'm famished."

"Tomato soup."

"...I'll pass."

"Just kidding, he made sandwiches lmao."


End file.
